


Family

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Obi-Wan watches over Anakin and Ahsoka, and thinks about what they mean to him.





	

Obi-Wan looks at the body lying on the bed, and the expression on his face is unreadable.  Ahsoka is asleep in the chair next to Anakin, and he distracts himself for a moment by shrugging off his robe to lay it over her, careful to tuck it around her - the medbay is cold, and he knows she’s easily chilled.  It keeps him from looking at his former Padawan for a little while; he’s kept vigil at Anakin’s bedside many times over the years, and it never gets easier.  He’s too pale and too still, and it never ceases to make Obi-Wan’s chest tighten.  

He’s used to seeing Anakin restless and constantly in motion, whether it’s fighting or just tinkering with whatever little thing he has on him at the time.  He is never still, something that caused Obi-Wan no small amount of frustration at the beginning of his apprenticeship.  He’d adapted though, learned to work _with_ his young Padawan rather than fighting his natural inclinations.  He’d made sure Anakin was enrolled in as many mechanics classes as possible, made sure that he always had new projects to immerse himself in or fidget with when he was bored or nervous, he’d even helped him to develop an entirely new method of meditation that Anakin was proudly passing down to new Initiates and Padawans, one that focused the mind on a specific puzzle that often led to new solutions to whatever issue was stumping them.  So to now see him so motionless is unnatural and worrying.  Kix had assured them that it wasn’t anything serious, but… he worries.

He shouldn’t.  It’s unbecoming of a Jedi.  A Jedi trusts the Force, whatever it brings.  Anakin is _his_ , though.  His legacy.  His _brother_.  A part of the only family Obi-Wan has left, and he loves him.   More than he should.  More than a good Jedi would.  He doesn’t care.  He had said years before that he would give up the Jedi Order if Anakin left, and he still would, without a second thought.   
  
Obi-Wan sits down and settles in to wait, one hand resting on Anakin’s.  Ahsoka shifts and curls up against him, still sound asleep, and he rests his other hand on her back, keeping vigil over his little family.


End file.
